Midge 2: Picadura
by Dawnerah
Summary: Kiba und Shino sitzen mit Akamaru auf einem Feld und Shino spricht wenig, aber bedeutungsschwer. Kein Pairing.


Title: Midge - #2: Picadura  
Author: Dawnerah  
Pairing: NICHTS! Bwahaha!!  
Warnings: Ähm... wenn man totaler Slasher ist, könnte man interpretieren, dass die beiden Akteure eine Beziehung haben. Das wäre aber übertrieben, da ich diesen OS nicht in der Intention geschrieben habe, dass man ein Pairing hineininterpretiert. Eigentlich schrieb ich dieses Kapitel nur, um zu zeigen, dass es auch Naruto-FFs ohne Pairings geben kann, die nur von Freundschaft & Philosophie handeln. ;p  
Zudem biologische Unkorrektheit. Ich habe das Verhalten der Tiere in diesem Stück nur für die Geschichte erfunden, es ist nicht die Wahrheit!  
Summary: Kiba und Shino sitzen mit Akamaru auf einem Feld und Shino beweist, dass man auch mit wenigen Worten große Gefühle ausdrücken kann.  
Language: German  
Words: 1033  
Disclaimer: Charaktere gehören Masashi Kishimoto, Story gehört mir und Mücken gehören in die Natur. Seid ihnen nicht böse, falls sie euch mal stechen, ja? Es liegt in ihrer Natur. Genau, wie es in meiner Natur liegt, arme unschuldige Leute mit vor Kitsch triefenden Geschichten zu quälen. Ja, das ist derselbe Disclaimer wie im ersten Kapitel. Die Queen hat mich immerhin schon zur Lady of Unkreativität geschlagen ;p  
Setting: Spielt nach Timeskip. Der ausgewachsene Akamaru ist toll!

* * *

Die Luft vibrierte leicht vom Flügelschlagen kleiner, blutsaugender Insekten.

Die Sonne beschien ein Feld etwas außerhalb von Konoha. Ihre warmen Strahlen veranlassten viele Tiere, für ihren Wintervorrat auf Suche nach Beute zu gehen, einer der letzten Herbstsonnentage wollte schließlich gut ausgenutzt werden. Die Herbstastern und Malven bäumten sich noch einmal mit voller Kraft gegen den Winter auf, und die vereinzelten Mohnblumen im Feld sahen aus, als würden sie es mit Blutflecken überziehen.

Erschöpft ließ Kiba Inzuka sich neben seinen treuen, felligen Freund fallen und betrachtete die Wolken, die am Himmel tänzelten. Akamaru lag mit ausgestreckter Zunge und ausgestreckten Beinen auf hunderten von armen Blumen und hatte die Augen wie schlafend geschlossen.  
Auch die Begleitung der beiden ließ sich nieder, jedoch setzte Shino sich nur hin, statt seinen Rücken dem weichen Boden anzuvertrauen.

Die beiden wechselten keine Worte. Gerade eben noch hatten sie mit Team zehn geübt, aber Kurenai hatte heute früher als sonst geendet, da sie noch einen wichtigen Termin bei Tsunade hatte, und Hinata war auch gleich nach Hause gerannt.  
"Woof!" Nach einigen Minuten friedlicher Stille hatte ein kleines, blutsaugendes Insekt sich auf der Schnauze von Akamaru niedergelassen, was den weißen Hund dazu brachte, leicht zu bellen und mit dem Maul nach dem Tier zu schnappen.  
"Was'n los, Akamaru?" Kiba hob seinen Kopf ob der grausamen Durchschneidung der Stille durch seinen Freund und konnte sehen, wie der Hund von einer Mücke buchstäblich an der Nase herumgeführt wurde.

Seufzend drehte der Inuzuka seinen Kopf zu seinem sonnenbrillentragenden, anderen Freund herum. "Kannst du das bitte lassen, Shino?" fragte er ihn mit leicht genervter Stimme, da er vermutete, dass sein Teamkollege die Moskito auf seinen Hund gehetzt hätte.

"Ich mache gar nichts." erwiderte dieser verteidigend und ließ eine halb vom Ärmel verschlungene Hand durch das dichte, weiße Fell des Hundes fahren. "Akamaru würde ich nie stechen." Auf diese Worte hin seufzte Kiba laut auf und murmelte vorwurfsvoll, dass sein Teamkollege sich eindeutig zu sehr mit seinen 'Waffen' identifizierte.  
Mit einer schnellen Reaktion ließ er seine Hand auf die Mücke niederfahren, die danach tot in Akamarus Fell klebte. "Kannst du mir dann sagen, was sie hier machte? Moskitos kommen doch nur abends oder in Sumpflandschaften heraus." Er ließ seinen Blick über das trockene und wirklich nicht dunkle Feld schweifen.

"Sterbezeit. Eier werden abgelegt, danach sterben sie."

Natürlich konnte Kiba nicht sehen, was hinter den dunklen Gläsern seines langjährigen Freundes vor sich ging, aber er glaubte zu spüren, dass der Blick des Aburame traurig geworden war. "Jeder muss sterben, das ist der Lauf der Natur." antwortete er daher, hoffend, dass dieser Satz die Laune des anderen wieder etwas heben konnte.  
"Musst du mir nicht sagen." Inzwischen hatte Kiba sich an den teilweise eher schroffen und befehlenden Tonfall gewöhnen können und setzte sich wieder auf, während ein Lächeln sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. "Ich wollte dich bestimmt nicht belehren oder so." Das Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen, welches dem von Naruto in Sachen Breite und Optimismus in nichts nachzustehen hatte. "Aber deprimiert dich das nicht? All deine kleinen Freunde werden bald sterben, Insekten leben nicht lange."

Ein langes Schweigen folgte diesem Satz. Auch daran war Kiba fähig gewesen, sich zu gewöhnen. Shino war eben, um es nicht mundfaul nennen zu müssen, schweigsam.

"Aber meine großen Freunde leben lange." Mit diesen Worten tätschelte Shino den Rücken des großen, weißen Hundes, welcher inzwischen wirklich zu schlafen schien. "Das reicht."

Das Grinsen des Inuzuka war inzwischen wieder zu einem einfachen Lächeln hinabgeschraubt worden, aber es strahlte immer noch diesselbe Weltzufriedenheit aus wie vorher. "... Ich mag dich auch, Shino." gab er nach einer kleinen Pause von sich. Bei dem Insekten-Ninja musste man nach Kibas Meinung wirklich immer zwischen den Zeilen lesen, um zu erfahren, was dieser sagen wollte. Genauso wie bei seiner anderen Teamkollegin. Warum hatte dieser direkte Mann, der nie ein Blatt vor seinen Mund nahm und es nicht verstehen konnte, wenn man anders handelte, ausgerechnet die beiden wohl schweigsamsten Menschen der ganzen Welt als Gefährten zugeteilt bekommen?

Das wusste wohl nur irgendeine komische Göttin des Schicksals, dessen war Kiba sich jedenfalls sicher. Und er war ihr dankbar dafür, anders hätte er Shino und Hinata wohl nie kennengelernt - und dann wären Momente wie diese, in denen er sich einfach nur glücklich fühlte, unmöglich gewesen.

Eine sterbende Mücke hatte derweil die ganze Zeit aus dem Gras aus beobachtet, wie die Atmosphäre von einem Schweigen langsam zu einem angenehmen Schweigen übergegangen war, und wenn es ihr möglich gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich für die beiden jungen Menschen dort gefreut, die noch so viele Jahre miteinander verbringen werden würden.

- Fin -

* * *

A/N  
Omfg, ich kann keine Endings schreiben. Ich habe so schön angefangen. Bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Shino gesagt hat, dass seine Freunde lange leben, war ja auch alles in Ordnung, aber dann... nee... das muss ich echt noch verstärkt üben, schöne Enden zu schreiben... Gawd...  
Hoffe, es hat euch trotz der kaum vorhandenen Länge trotzdem gefallen. ) Ich mag es zumindest mehr als das LeeGaa-Ding... xD  
Liebe Grüße! wusel x3  
Dawn 


End file.
